


any day of the week

by glim



Series: happy steve bingo fills [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sleepy Cuddles, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: "I like making you breakfast," Bucky says. His fingers sift through Steve's hair and he makes a thoughtful noise at the back of his throat when Steve pulls away from him. "What? I always used to bring you breakfast in bed."





	any day of the week

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Happy Steve Bingo 2019 for the prompt "breakfast in bed."

Steve wakes up to the mattress dipping next to him, then the press of warmth as Bucky curls up behind him in bed. He tucks his chest in close to Steve's back, then tucks his face into the back of Steve's shoulder, and lets out a soft, low sigh. 

"Shh," Bucky says into Steve's shoulder before Steve has a chance to say anything. "Go back to sleep, Steven." 

Steve nods, but also can't stop himself from nestling to the new warmth that surrounds him or from smiling into his pillow at the soft, quiet kiss that Bucky nuzzles into his neck. His bedroom is dark and cool, dawn still a few hours off, and Bucky's curled up close and warm in his bed. The smile that takes over Steve's face is unstoppable; he can feel it through his whole body, the curl of happiness and relief that settles inside him. 

"Sleep," Bucky murmurs into Steve's neck, the metal arm slipping around Steve's waist to hold him close and warm. "I'm home, everything's good. Stop smiling and go to sleep..." 

"I'm just happy," Steve says. He's sleepy enough that the words slip out unbidden and he buries his face in his pillow when Bucky's arm tightens around his waist. "I'm happy you're here." 

The words are true, though. Most nights when Bucky gets back from one of his rare missions, he'll go to sleep in his own room. Sometimes, he'll need a few nights on his own to readjust, though he'll curl up with Steve on the sofa during the day. 

Not tonight, though. Tonight, Bucky came to curl up around Steve and bury his face in the back of Steve's neck, pressed warm and tight. His lips touch the side of Steve's neck and he murmurs something there, something warm and dear, and when he sighs, he sounds really to fall asleep.

All Steve can do is smile, even as sleep tugs at his senses, and then reach to rest his hand over the metal one that settles at his hip and smile again as Bucky brushes quiet kisses against his shoulder.

~

When Steve wakes up a second time, the bedroom smells like coffee. Bucky's sitting up against the pillows, hair pulled up into a messy bun, one knee pulled up towards his chest, a paperback in his left hand. Steve watches him drink coffee and read for a few minutes, well aware that Bucky must know that he's up already.

"Hey, sunshine boy, you're finally awake." He doesn't say anything until Steve curls in closer to Bucky on the bed, through. "You slept well." 

It's not a question because Bucky doesn't have to ask. Steve nods anyway, though, and pulls himself up to sit next to Bucky in bed. When he picks his coffee mug back, Bucky offers it to Steve first and kisses his cheek after he takes a few sips. 

"You're affectionate this morning," Steve says. "Which isn't a complaint, by the way. It's good. It's _so_ good." 

"Hm..." Bucky takes the coffee back, takes a few sips before placing it aside, and leans back against the pillows with a soft, tired sound. He still looks worn out and the shadows under his eyes are marked, but he looks content, too. "I missed you when I was out there." 

"You don't need to tell me, Buck. I know." Steve rests his head against Bucky's shoulder, and closes his eyes for a second, just to bask in having Bucky home and in bed with him still. 

"I do, though," Bucky says and noses through Steve's hair. "And you need to hear it."

Steve's throat goes a little tight for a few seconds, long enough to convince him to keep his eyes closed and face tucked into the warm crook of Bucky's neck. "Missed you, too. And I did, I slept really good last night." 

Bucky nuzzles through Steve's hair a few more times before tucking Steve in next to him in bed so they can read and talk and drink coffee. After a while, Bucky brings more coffee back to bed, two mugs this time, along with toast and eggs. 

"You didn't need to do any of this." Steve watches Bucky set breakfast up on the bed for the two of them, then rests his head on Bucky's shoulder when slips back in next to Steve. 

"I like making you breakfast," Bucky says. His fingers sift through Steve's hair and he makes a thoughtful noise at the back of his throat when Steve pulls away from him. "What? I always used to bring you breakfast in bed." 

"On Sundays." Steve's throat goes tight with emotion again. Breakfast in bed on Sunday mornings after spending Saturday night all over each other. He can still remember the soft, fond, sleepy look on Bucky's face as he brought coffee back to bed and kissed Steve between sips. "You used to... that's right." 

"Yeah, Sundays. I remember. Toast and coffee before Mass, eggs or bacon if we had them. Baby, I remember those moments, too." Bucky strokes his fingers through Steve's hair again, nudging Steve's head back against his shoulder. "Is this still good? Breakfast in bed together?" 

"It's not Sunday, Buck," Steve says, his voice a little uneven, and he lets himself be pulled closer, lets Bucky pet his hair until that sudden sadness fades into the mellow warmth of happiness recalled and renewed. 

"Does it need to be?" Bucky's words are a soft murmur against Steve's forehead. 

Steve shakes his head. It doesn't; it doesn't need to be any special day of the week, he'll always want Bucky here with him. He leans up to brush his mouth against's Bucky's and kisses him again when he feels Bucky's smile against his own lips. He doesn't want to leave his bed, he doesn't want to leave the cocoon of warmth he and Bucky have made in the past few hours, reading and drinking coffee and cuddling. They have more coffee and breakfast now and if Steve can make sure they spend at least a few more hours wrapped up in each other, then he thinks the gathered warmth can get him through the days and weeks they'll have to spend apart in the future.


End file.
